


yūgen

by hollow_city



Series: broken hearts & twisted minds [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Painkillers, because why not, talks about the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: galileo was put on trial and spent the last years of his life in prison for suggesting that the earth revolved around the sun. we think we have a pretty good idea of how the universe works now, but what if we don't? what if we're wrong?[in which tim rambles and jason just so happens to be there to hear it.]





	yūgen

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i have to admit, tim's ramblings are the thoughts i have all the time.

"Hey, Jay?"

"What."

"Did you know that Galileo was put on trial and spent the last years of his life in prison for suggesting that the earth revolved around the sun?  I mean, we think we have a pretty good understanding of how the universe works now, but what if we don't? What if we're wrong?"

"Sorry, what?"

"What if everything we think we know is just as wrong as we think it's right? We assume that we know as much as we need to know, but how can we even say that?”

"I thought Goldie said you weren't dying."

"We're just a grain of sand in the massive beach that is the universe. Maybe even less than that. Not to mention, what we think we've proved could be the exact opposite. Up could be down, left could be right, and Andromeda could be on the other side of the universe. And maybe, if you don't even think of the word universe so literally, and think it rather the place where our consciousness resides, you're getting into something else entirely."

"Hey, Timbo, you okay?"

"You know Elon Musk, right? Well, he said that technology is already so advanced now, that who's to say the people of the future haven't created some hyper-realistic simulation that we're living in but entirely unaware of? You can't really say we aren't because you wouldn't know."

"Jesus, how many painkillers did he give you?"

"B-but, back to the physical universe. When you think about it, everythin' we think we know about outer space is ent... entirely theoret'cal. Hey... your eyes are really green. Wait. We've 'ccepted what 'stronomers h've told us, but how're we 'sposed to prove it?"

"Okay, time to go to sleep, kid."

"'Kay... night."


End file.
